


Renewal

by alba17



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place between S3 and S4. Morgana struggles to continue her fight against the Pendragons. Written for camelot_fics challenge 4, Changes (less than 600 words, mention a flower).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renewal

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, this could be gen or F/F.

A whistle came from the mouth of the cave and one of Morgana’s men ushered in a cloaked figure. “What did you find out?” Morgana’s pulse rushed as she tried to read the scout’s face. There were few she could trust, but this one had killed for her. That was not something easily forgotten.

“Uther sits on the throne, but he looks weak and sickly. There are rumours that his mind has not fully returned.”

Morgana smiled. It was as she had hoped.

“But Arthur is acting as regent; he gathers his forces. More knights have arrived and the town supports him. There’s talk of Arthur taking a wife.”

They would have to act quickly.

“And the sorcerer in the White Mountains?”

“He sent this.” He handed her something wrapped in parchment. She tried not to grab it too forcefully. Her entire future might depend on what was in it.

She opened the parchment slowly, not knowing the nature of its contents. She wasn’t entirely sure she could trust the sorcerer, although Morgause considered him an ally. Inside lay something brown and shrivelled. Words were written on the parchment - instructions and a spell. It was hard to believe these withered stalks contained anything of power.

“He says it should work. Unless it has been too long,” the scout said.

Morgana’s gut churned as she cast a glance at Morgause, as still and cold as ever, hair falling limply from her pale brow. Her bed was like a bier. Dozens of candles surrounded her, casting flickering shadows on the rough-hewn walls. Morgana had stood watch for weeks now, refusing to let hope die. She wondered once again why Morgause hadn’t drunk the blood of immortality along with Cenred’s soldiers.

She handed the scout some coins. “You’ve done well. Thank you.”

She repeated the words of the spell silently in her head, fearful of making a mistake. “Sister,” Morgana murmured, clasping Morgause’s clammy hand. Morgause had taught her so much; her heart softened at the memory of those times. Like sun breaking through clouds, the warm feeling suffused her, spreading out to the cave, her men, the forest beyond, all the way to Camelot and down into the earth. Holding a hand over the dried material sent by the sorcerer, she intoned the words of the spell.

Within seconds, the withered stalks transformed into two roses twined together, white and red, their blooms beautiful and full. The colours shimmered, too bright to be real. As instructed, she pricked her thumb with a thorn, then smeared the blood on Morgause’s lips and tucked the flowers to Morgause’s breast. She spoke more words, then kissed her mouth, the blood a metallic tang on her tongue. “You must come back to me,” she said. “Camelot will be ours again, you will see.” She could still feel the heavy weight of the crown on her head.

All night she kept vigil, until the candles guttered. Still Morgause slept. Morgana despaired.

 

Her head jerked up; she’d been sleeping. Morgause was looking at her, brown eyes open and full of affection. “Sister.” Morgause’s voice was dry and cracked. But she spoke.

Morgana leapt to her side, a sob tearing from her chest, and pressed Morgause to her, a hand tangling in her hair. “It worked. You came back.” She kissed her cheeks, her nose, her forehead. “It isn’t over.”

Morgause smiled weakly, but her eyes sparked. “No, sister, it’s just the beginning. We shall be stronger than ever now.”


End file.
